bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
The Earworm Reverberation
"The Earworm Reverberation" 'is the tenth episode of the ninth season of the sitcom ''The Big Bang Theory. The episode first aired on December 10, 2015. Summary Sheldon can't get a certain out of his head. After he realizes the song is about him and Amy, he heads to her apartment. They and share a passionate s in front of Amy's date, Dave. Meanwhile, Howard and Raj find "a" of their band, Footprints on the Moon. Extended Plot In the middle of the (0225 hours) Sheldon is documenting his descend into on his . He needs to , but it is still till his scheduled morning urination. He feels he is losing his grasp on and may soon forget what a is. Two days earlier Sheldon and Leonard are in Apartment 4A working on a problem. Sheldon is to himself though at first he doesn't realize he was humming. After Sheldon knows that he is humming he tries to figure it out and fix to it. Leonard wants to work telling Sheldon just has an that will disappear. Sheldon keeps working on it, while Leonard asks if they are going to be doing that all night. Sheldon was surprised that he even asked. Later, Sheldon is on the phone trying to get someone to help him with the and is surprised the couldn't help him. Penny remarks that everyone gets a stuck in their head. Sheldon has an eidetic and should remember it. He's thinks that there is something wrong with him. Penny told Leonard that if they were , he would finally figure that out. Now Sheldon fears that he is starting his descent into madness where he tests the limits of . That means going . Amy nervously calls Dave asking if he wanted to try going on another . He his happy to do so especially how he acted on their last date. Amy admitted that they both made . She took the last . He gushed over her like he was Leonard Nimoy and he was his ex-boyfriend. Raj is slumming in Howard's lab while Howard is busy working taking about the Department of Affairs at . Raj had set up a page for their band, "Footprints on the Moon" which first peeved Howard who thought they were going to make all band decisions jointly. One comments on their page telling them that their rocks which excited them. Sheldon is sitting at his playing the over and over again. Penny suggests that he take a break. Sheldon's other is to leave his future crazy self- s. is bad. Penny is his and he can accept any that she gives him, especially since he probably paid for it already. Bernadette visits Amy discussing her next date with Dave. Sheldon turned her down. And taking all night about Sheldon is what Sheldon always did. He promised not to bring him up. Amy is making him which Bernadette says is a big step since it could lead to y. Maybe that's what Amy needs. Bernadette reacts that making her first time with a guy six-foot-seven is like taking her with a . Raj and Howard want to respond to their . Raj suggests: We may be "Footprints on the Moon", but you sent us over the moon. Too . Howard wants: Thanks for diggin' our vibe. We'll keep rocking while you keep rolling. They posted it. Their fan's name is Trent Monaco. He a , his own r, has and a hot . Penny and Leonard are trying to as Sheldon pays the tune over and over again on his piano. Leonard insists that Penny go deal with it since he had to all day. Penny goes into Sheldon's room to his and then the piano from him. Sheldon wonders why she is so . Problem solved. Then he starts playing it on his new . In the Sheldon is again making for his future crazy self. The idea setting is 72 degrees. Then he shows him his spot that he is very protective of. Anyone who sits there show be berated, but in an manner. Also people are delighted by his love of . To illustrate, he just put something in Leonard's . Then there is his best friend Leonard. Though he does get , he can him with his life. And he does more things for him than he can even list. Leonard thanks him. Raj and Howard are checking Trent out on the . Bernadette reminds them that they only played together once..and at a children's until they were asked to leave. Raj finds out that he is at a and both of them what to meet him. Bernie thinks that they are him which they were. Their date starts well as Dave enjoys her meal since he usually doesn't get many meals. His former wasn't much of a cook until she started on him with the . Dave wonders how long she'd live there. About five years though she was thinking of moving to a better place now that she didn’t have to be close to... She stopped and apologized for bringing him up. Dave was pretty excited to find Sheldon lived nearby. Amy also mentions that he didn't so she had to take him everywhere. Dave changes the subject and ask where she got her neat from. Sheldon, Leonard and Penny are having dinner as Sheldon continues to play the tune including it. Sheldon asks them if they had ever had anything that was so relentlessly irritating. Leonard asks Penny if that’s a trick . Sheldon then lists some scientific that were crazy. He follows with other notable people like , , , of ….Something clicks in Sheldon’s and he realizes the song is "Darlin" by The Beach Boys. He is greatly relieved that he is not crazy. Raj and Howard are at the coffee shop observing Trent who is listening to music on his . Raj wants to go up to them, but Howard thinks it would be cooler if he discovered them. Can you imagine if he was listening to their music and then saw them? The guy's dies when they see Trent picking his . While they make a hasty , Trent did recognize them, but they denied it. Sheldon is listening to the song and wonders why he was stuck on that one. Penny asked him if he even liked The Beach Boys. Sheldon reminds her that they had the word “ ” in their name. Leonard gets Sheldon to focus again on their physics problem until Sheldon does realize why it was that song. It was about Amy and how she made his life better. Checking out the he finds the following: "I was living like half a , then I couldn’t but now I can, You pick me up when I’m feeling sad, More soul then I ever had." She did s him. Both Leonard and Penny agree with him. Sheldon calls Amy the sheets of his and then goes to see her. Leonard asks Penny if he is the dryer sheets of her heart. Better. He’s the trap of her love. Amy and Dave are awkwardly sitting on the . Amy leans over to admire Dave’s pin. He leans in and her. Amy jumps back. She is a bit , but they are on a date so they try again. As they approach each other, Sheldon knocks on the door. Dave is excited as Amy goes to answer the door. She tells Sheldon that it’s not a good time. Sheldon says he doesn’t care and that he had a song stuck in his head that he couldn’t get out. The song was about her and he can’t get her out of his head. Amy is like that earworm, but is in his . She is his worm, but not the killing kind. Amy doesn’t understand. Dave jumps in saying, "If I may, I believe what he is saying in a and delightful way is that he loves you wants you back.” Amy is stunned as Sheldon realizes that she is on a date. Amy wants him to continue. Sheldon tells Amy he wants to be her again and that he loves her. Amy finally breaks into a and tells him she loves him too. Sheldon smiles as they stare at each other until Dave shouts "KISS HER, YOU BRILLIANT FOOL!" Shamy then embrace and begin to kiss passionately. Sheldon eventually pulls away and apologizes for interrupting the date, but Amy pulls him back and they embrace again. Finally, as Shamy hasn't stopped kissing, Dave walks out telling them . Amy kicks the door closed as they continue. Dave still wants to meet Sheldon later to discuss physics and considers it a lovely . Notes *'''Title Reference: The song that Sheldon can't get out of his head is the like Amy whom he can't get out of his heart. *Taping date: November 10, 2015 *This episode was watched by 15.27 million people with a rating of 3.8 (adults 18-49). *Total viewers including DVR users xx.xx million. *The Big Bang Theory was ranked #x for the week ending xx December 2015. *This episode aired in Canada on December, 2015 with xx million viewers with a weekly ranking of #X. *In the United Kingdom, this episode aired on {date} with xx million viewers and a weekly ranking of #X. *In Australia, it aired on {date} with x.xx million viewers. Critics *Jesse Schedeen of IGN - This episode was really adept at conveying just how annoying Sheldon can be when he really fixates on something., That proved to be bother a good and bad thing. It was certainly easy to sympathize with Leonard and Penny as they were subjected to hour after hour of Sheldon humming the same seven-note tune and fretting about losing his mind...But at the very least, this storyline had a satisfying resolution once Sheldon realized that his lingering desire for Amy was the root cause of his distress. Even if this status quo could have lasted a few more weeks at least, both Sheldon and Amy have gone through the necessary character growth by now. Review by Jesse Schedeen of ing.com Trivia *Sheldon and Amy get back together - episode 10 is the 4 year anniversary of the season 5 episode "The Flaming Spittoon Acquisition" (S5E10) when Sheldon interrupts Amy's date with Stuart and asks her to be his girlfriend. Second time Sheldon interrupts Amy's date to advance their relationship and Amy never minds the interruption. *Stephen Merchant returns as Dave. *The first time Sheldon and Amy passionately kiss (proper making out) and arms wrapped around each other, a huge step in their relationship. *Another first time for Shamy is that they both profess their love with each other, Sheldon said "I love you Amy" then Amy replied "I love you too Sheldon". They have professed their love for one another before, but individually in separate episodes. *When kissing Dave, Amy calls herself silly just like she and Sheldon called her on their aquariun date in the last episode. This may be a revolation to Amy that she is not as serious as she thought she was and that she is closer to the childish of Sheldon making them even more soulmates. *Amy's date Dave reveals that his last name is Gibbs. *Bernadette only appears in two scenes in this episode. **1: The scene at Amy's apartment where she is having a conversation with Amy about inviting Dave to her apartment. **2: The scene at the Wolowitz house where Howard and Raj are talking about Trent whilst she is sorting out the laundry by herself furiously. *Bernadette shares no scenes with Sheldon, Penny and Leonard in this episode. *Amy shares no scenes with Penny and the three other guys (Howard, Leonard and Raj) in this episode. *Raj and Howard only share one scene with Bernadette in this episode and they both share no scenes with the other two men (Sheldon and Leonard) and the other two girls (Amy and Penny) in the rest of this episode. Quotes :Amy: Sheldon, this-this isn't a good time. :Sheldon: I don't care. Amy, there was a song I couldn't get out of my head. Eventually, I realized the song was about you, and like that earworm, I can't get you out of my heart. So, what I'm trying to say is, you're my heartworm. (Amy looks shocked for a second) The metaphorical kind, not-not the poodle-killing kind :Amy: (stammers) W-W-W-What? :Dave: If I may... I believe what he's saying, in a charming and delightful way, is that he loves you and wants you back. (shakes Sheldon's hand) Dave Gibbs, huge fan of your work. Oh. Don't mind me. :Sheldon: I'm-I'm sorry; I didn't realize you were on a date. :Amy: No, it-it... it's okay. Keep going? :Sheldon: Amy, if you want to be my girlfriend again, I really want to be your boyfriend. :Amy: I really want that, too. :Sheldon: Good. Because I love you. :Amy: I love you, too. :Dave: Kiss her, you brilliant fool! :slowly approaches Amy and pulls her into a tight embrace and passionate kiss. :Sheldon: (After kissing Amy) Well... I'll let you get back to your date. :exits and Amy now pulls his arm :Amy: Get back here! :pulls him (Sheldon) back into a tight embrace. They both kiss each other again just as "Darlin" by the Beach Boys plays in the background and finally the screen fades to black ---- :(The ending scene at Amy's apartment where Amy and Sheldon are still embracing and kissing passionately) :Dave: Okay, then. I'll, uh, see myself out. Amy, thank you for dinner. Dr. Cooper, pleasure to meet you, sir. Uh, if perhaps sometime you have a spare moment, I'd, uh, love-love to discuss physics, or "shoot the breeze," as you Yanks say. :(Amy kicks the door closed on Dave while she's kissing Sheldon). :Dave: Ah. What a lovely evening. :has now left the hallway ---- :(The scene of Amy's apartment where Bernadette is having conversations with Amy about Dave) :Bernadette: So, you're really going out with Dave again? :Amy: Why not? He's actually a very nice guy. :Bernadette: But he spent an entire date talking about how much he loves Sheldon. :Amy: That's nothing Sheldon hasn't done before. (puts a plate of brownies down onto the table furiously) Dave's just a big fan of his work. (She now sits with Bernadette on the couch) Besides, he said he wouldn't bring it up again. :Bernadette: Okay. So where's he taking you? :Amy: Oh, he's coming here. I'm actually making dinner. :Bernadette: Oh. That's a big step. :Amy: It is? :Bernadette: Yeah. You're inviting him into your home. It's intimate. (whispers sarcastically to Amy) It's where your underpants live. :Amy: You know what? Good. I tried to get back together with Sheldon; he shot me down; Dave likes me. Maybe intimate is what I need. :Bernadette: (so confused by all of this) You sure? You've never really been with a man. Do you really want to start with one that's six-foot-seven? :Amy: Why not? :Bernadette: (a tiny bit disgusted) 'Cause it's like taking your driver's test in a bus. :(Amy thinks for a little bit) ---- :scene at the living room of the Wolowitz house :Howard: Look at this, Trent is rebuilding a vintage motorcycle. :Raj: Hmm. That is so cool! Old broken things are so much better than new things that work. :Bernadette: Who's Trent? :Oh, he's our fan. ' :'Bernadette: Fan of what? :Howard: Uh... (laughs): Did you forget? We're in a band. :shakes his head for a second :Bernadette: (she is now very cross) You mean because you played one time in the comic book store? :Howard: And at the children's hospital until they asked us to leave. :Raj: Hey, dude, Trent just checked in at the coffee shop on Fair Oaks. :Howard: Really? You want to go down there and meet him? :Bernadette: (asking Howard or Raj crossly) Are you stalking him? That's creepy. :Raj: It's not creepy. I built a Footprints on the Moon fan page, Trent joined it. :Howard: After that, all I did was check out his profile, go back in the archive of his feed until I found his Twitter handle. :Raj: From there, it was easy to find him on Instagram, Snapchat and pretty much track his every movement. :Howard: So if you think that's creepy, you married the wrong guy. :Bernadette: (she is now very cross again) Maybe I should marry Trent. :Raj: Yeah, like she could get Trent. :looks down crossly at Howard laughing to Raj and glares at them crossly at the same time ---- :(The scene of Amy's apartment where Amy and Dave are seen having dinner) :Dave: This is delicious. :Amy: Thank you. :Dave: Been a long time since I had a home-cooked meal. :Amy: When you were married, did your wife cook? :Dave: Not at first, no. But when she began cheating on me with a French chef, she became quite the wiz in t kitchen. :Amy: So, a little silver lining. :Dave: I suppose. Yeah. Nothing takes the sting out of a shattered life like a properly-seasoned bowl of onion soup. How long have you, uh, lived here? :Amy: About five years. I'm actually thinking of moving to a better place now that I don't need to be so close to... Well, you know. :Dave: I do. The brilliant physicist that I now know lives in the area, not that I care. :Amy: Yeah. Anyway, he doesn't drive, so, I pretty much had to take him everywhere. :Dave: Had to or got to? Sorry. :Amy: My fault. I brought him up. Yeah. :Dave: Well, let's change the subject. No more mentions of you-know-who. :(Amy laughs) :Dave: That's a cool train. Where did you get that? :(Amy bows grumpily at Dave's question) ---- :Amy: That's an interesting tie clip. :Dave: Oh, thanks. It's, uh, Avogadro's constant. It's useful for calculating the number of atoms in a substance, or causing regret in anyone who asks about it. :Amy: Oh, I... I think it's neat. Oh! :Dave: Sorry. Sorry. No one's ever liked the tie clip before, so I just lost all control. I... :Amy: No, it... it's okay, and we are on a date. I'm... I'm just a little nervous. :Dave: Well, no need to be nervous with me. I'm just a harmless giant from a foreign land. :Amy: You know, I'm just being silly. I... I don't know what I'm waiting for. :Sheldon: (knocking) Amy? (knocking) Amy. (knocking) Amy? :Amy: That's Sheldon. :Dave: You're kidding! How's my hair? Gallery Decent into madness.jpg|Decent into madness ER9.jpg|Leonard, Sheldon and their physics problem. ER8.jpg|Sheldon trying to get the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame to identify his song. ER7.jpg|Sheldon recording a video to be seen after he goes crazy. ER6.jpg|Bernadette warns Amy that inviting a man over could lead to sex. ER5.jpg|Sheldon keeps playing his tune driving Leonard and Penny crazy. ER4.jpg|Howard with a laptop and Raj playing a video game. ER3.jpg|Amy and Dave having dinner together. ER2.jpg|Dinner table with Sheldon, Penny and Leonard. ER1.jpg|Leonard looks worried at what is on the whiteboards. KISSSHAMY.png|Shamy in a passionate embrace. Coit4.png|A passionate Shamy kiss. A Proper Kiss.jpg|A Proper Kiss Almost a second kiss then Sheldon.png|Almost a second kiss then knock, knock, knock, Amy As song I cant get out of my head.jpg|I can't get you out of my head Awkward silence.jpg|Awkward silence Calling Dave.jpg|Amy inviting Dave to a second date Can we please get back to work.jpg|Can we please get back to work? Dear crazy future Sheldon - again.jpg|Dear crazy future Sheldon - again Dear crazy future Sheldon.jpg|Dear crazy future Sheldon Dinner with Amy.jpg|Dave having dinner with Amy Get Back Here.jpg|GET BACK HERE! Hanging out in Howards shop.jpg|Raj hanging out in Howard's shop Happy to hear from Amy.jpg|Dave, happy to hear from Amy Hay arnt you the guys - NO.jpg|Hay! Arn't you the guys from . . . NO! Oh yea he got a tuba.jpg|Oh yeah, hes got a tuba! Penny will take care or it.jpg|Penny will take care if it Problem solved.jpg|Problem solved! Reading fan post.jpg|Reading a fan post Reading mor about Trent.jpg|Reading more about their fan, Trent Rock and Roll hall of fame no help.jpg|Rock & Roll Hall of Fame no help Sheldon Humming.jpg|Sheldon's humming starting to irritate Leonard Sheldon wakes Penny and Leonard.jpg|Sheldon wakes Leonard and Penny Sneeking a kiss - she liked his tie clip.jpg|Dave sneeks a kiss because Amy likes his tie clip This is Penny she is you friend.jpg|Dear crazy future Sheldon. This is Penny; she is your friend. Trent likes their post.jpg|Their fan, Trent, likes their reply Well keep rockin you keep rollin.jpg|Formaulating their reply to Trent - We'll keep rockin' you keep rollin' What song is that - one more time.jpg|What song is that - one more time What song is that.jpg|What song is that? Youre the lint trap of my love.jpg|You are the lint trap of my love I Love you to.jpg|I love you too. Kiss her you brilliant fool.jpg|Kiss her you brilliant fool! More Awkwardness.jpg|More Awkwardness Amy kicks door closed on Dave.jpg|Amy kicks door closed on Dave Category:Season 9 Category:Articles With Photos Category:Leonard Category:Lenny Category:Sheldon Category:Amy Category:Howard Category:Bernadette Category:Howardette Category:Howard-Bernadette Category:Raj Category:Howard-Bernie Married Category:Series 9 Category:Leonard & Penny Married Category:Sheldon-Amy Apart Category:Penny Hofstadter Category:2015 episodes Category:The Big Bang Theory Category:Episodes Category:Sheldon's Women Category:Shamy Category:Amy has a date Category:Reunion